tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Hawk
|- |'Name' |Shadow Hawk |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |AI Vehicle, The Order |- |'AI Voice' | Female |- |'Created' |Sometime in 2018 |- |align="center" colspan="2"| |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Jetta Windstar |- |'Affiliation' |The Order, Midnight Sun Industries |- |'Avatar' | See above for avatar. |} Shadow Hawk is an AI vehicle for The Order. Her driver is Jake McKee General Specs * Horse Power: 638 HP * Weight: 4,350 pounds. Without weapons it is 3,900 * AI Type: Ground based vehicle-specifically, a Super Terrain Vehicle * Engine: V8 * Top Speed: 300 mph. Within safety limits it is 270 mph *License Plate: H4WK *Vehicle ID Number: N/A *Virus/System Error Summary: none, she’s a relatively new vehicle, and had no problems during the early stages of her creation. There was however, a minimal glitch in the initial build of the program, but side effects of it are relatively benign and only may affect as much as her personality or ‘artificial’ mood. Equipment Armor Armor: * many layers of a thick molecular shell Molecular shell: * it is thick with the bullet proof shell KI2T used to have. It is far more resilient than any tank armor out there, and can with stand a bit more than KI2T’s and the Interceptor’s shell. To date, this entity’s form is bulky with armor, which aids in providing a significant increase in durability and toughness that is hard to beat in any vehicle made by either faction. Nanomachines: * they are just like the G8155 Interceptor’s. However, they are unique in that they also have a self preserving system built into them, unlike most AI vehicles made by The Order or FLAG. When a certain amount of torque, or foot-pound force at certain speeds are stressed on her shell, the nano-machines will focus on the key points of damage in an effort to repair the form. However, depending on the hit and location, repairing may not always be as seemingly flawless as it is for KI3T. Weapons *Rail Gun: similar to the Interceptor’s, this gun fires off platter charges which can potentially melt the toughest shells…if aimed right. Firing rate is slow and done in one time bursts like the Interceptor’s rail gun. Actually a bit more powerful than the Interceptor’s Rail Gun, it tends to heat up quicker when used in more tighter intervals. *Heat-seeking and laser guided missiles: amount: 45 per round, total of 90. Can be used individually or as giant barrages. Two rounds per drive due to the amount of bullets it can potentially unload on its opponent. *Roof-mounted Mini-guns: 3000 RPM (these little guns have a seemingly limit-less supply of rounds) Attack Mode: *its roof can be raised and can shape shift to bear various weapons, but most are extended on the side of the hood for the sake of avoiding an increased roll over rate and to reduce drag. It seems very original to the actual form though. Just a lot more weapons. Defensive Systems Miscellaneous Items: *Hacker Bugs: these little clusters of nanomachines can replicate into bugs of various sizes to aid Hawk in spy work. They have little viruses that when triggered can either hack their way and into various electronic devices, or, when handled by an unwanted inspector, can self destruct at whim. These nanomachines are generated through a secured cartridge of sorts above the base of the chassis in the back of the vehicle next to the exhaust pipe. *Sleeping gas (as most of the other vehicles have) *Smoke screen *Grappling hook *Signal scrambler *Electro Magnetic Pulse wave *Electro Magnetic field generator (acts like a shield similar to KITTs, but cannot block physical objects, only energy and heat) Weaponry: *N/A Last Resort Weaponry: *Shadow Hawk is programmed to self-destruct if the cause benefits the situation, or if she is unable to save herself. Miscellaneous Equipment *Satellite Connectivity *Internet Connectivity *Heads up display/holographic image projection Transformation Transformation Sequence: *The Hawk does have a mode that allows it to function regardless of its position. Its wheels are large enough that if flipped, it can raise itself enough to push its self over and against any rises in the terrain. External axles can extend themselves up to a foot or two in additional length, and still support the weight of the vehicle. Has 46 inches of wheel travel like the normal Shadow Hawk vehicle made by GMC. Skills and Appearence Skills: *Primary: BATTLE *Secondary: Hacking/Spy work *Operations on rough, rugged terrain and harsh weather-she's got a knack for it that not many vehicles can compare with, particularly when one dis-includes other AI vehicles. She's like a mini tank! Appearance: This vehicle is actually not all that big. Hawk is about the size of a bulky, armored version of a Corvette. As stated on the Shadow Hawk Vehicles website, this vehicle is neither a car nor a truck. It is simply what is known as a Super Terrain Vehicle. This vehicle also has a very unique design for the controls system. Most are condensed right on the steering wheel, which is has the emblem from the original purchased design, a hawk. This includes weapons, and HUD and sound system access. Internet access and surveillance access are all done on the screens next to the left side of the dash board. Ultimately, Hawk would work best with two drivers, whether or not she likes the idea due to how the cockpit is designed. Additionally, “The Shadow Hawk is equipped with seats that redefine comfort. Each seat has an air suspension, heating, large lateral supports, and is wrapped in the latest hi-tech waterproof materials. The seat has six points of adjustment that allow you to find the ideal seating position. You will no longer have to search the sides of the seat as these controls are mounted, in clear view, on the console. Safety is a primary concern which is why these seats are fitted with five-point inertial-reel harnesses.” Base chassis design is made of titanium monochrome, the lightest and strongest method of construction known, and it is layered with bullet resistant armor much like KI2T’s. Even the Titanium can remain function if deformed, but this is less likely with the layers of the molecular shell. Shadow Hawk's Image Gallery shadow.jpeg|Shadow Hawk does not have a normal windshield like most vehicles. shadowhawksteeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel-most of the main controls for sound, internet connection, etc are found here. shadow-hawk-stv-1.jpg|Angular view of Hawk. Again, she's actually about the size of a bulky Corvette. Shadow-Hawk-Super-Terrain-Vehicle1.jpg|Squished Hummer! shadow-hawk-futuristic-car-admored-vehicle-01.jpg|46 inches of wheel-play! shadow-hawk-futuristic-car-admored-vehicle-06.jpg|The interior. Uses 'synthetic vision' as part of a primary way of seeing outside regardless of weather! SHchair.jpg|Two chairs looking like this are used in the front of Hawk. There are no back seats. History Hawk is a very recent design of The Order, but not the most recent. She was created before Helios, and has Jake McKee as her primary driver, and Gabriel Bryant as her secondary/assistant driver , though she does not see the reason to have drivers. She has only recently been released out of the testing and monitoring stage, and unfortunately has been locked up in a safety ‘stasis’ until the orders are given to release her. They have done this because they do not want to lose the second vehicle they created after KARR escaped. If Hawk had a say in things, thanks to her stealth capabilities, she would be tempted to pursue KARR if she had a say in the matter. All though KARR has escaped, they wish to bring Hawk to life soon so Helios has someone to work with for current and future situations, whether or not they get KARR back. Hawk vaguely remembers Paul Collins, who worked closely with other engineers during her creation before she was put into a ‘stasis’. Personality Hawk is fairly cunning and sinister in nature. She’s pretty quick to react, and often tries to be prepared for the worst situations possible. Like KARR, she is focused on self preservation, and does not care if she lacks a driver. She is very independent and thinks that she should be able to do what she wants when the right situations arise. Hawk is too young to know KARR very well, and also has yet to encounter Helios, and only knows of his existence. Hawk’s secondary set of skills are in spy work. She is not near as quick and agile as the Interceptor. Hawk is also better fit for heavy duty battles, and she’s got a very head strong mindset, yet also tries to be as elusive, vague and violent in her actions. Hawk dislikes those who pretend to know it all, and also hates leaving any potential loop holes in her moves. Hawk is a bit obsessive compulsive and somewhat paranoid. She does have a random temper-she may somewhat be seen as a bipolar AI vehicle. Other days, she can be eerily quiet and straight to the point, or perhaps a smart-alec. She likes to be unpredictable, and becomes discontent with herself if she knows her enemies start seeing patterns in her moves. Hawk definitely enjoys going into battle more than anything else, but will do what is necessary to get the job done, so she attempts to improve her stealth and maneuverability where possible. This set back is associated with her maneuverability is a concern for her. She can take a great deal of repetitive impact and still function if she gets caught in sticky situations, but she desperately tries to keep herself from getting out of them. Sometimes these can lead to recklessness and more damage, but she is the type that will not stop if she’s got the right motive. Out of Character Information Dialogue Color Claim 8B7B8B (Thistle4, bold) Theme Song Violence Fetish by Disturbed Current Icon and Signature *'Icon' **TBA *'Signature' ** Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:AI Vehicle Category:Ground Based Vehicle